Dress To Impress!
by NintendoGameMaster2014
Summary: Serena and Miette enter a fashion show! And the grand prize, winner gets to keep Ash! How will it go and, more importantly, who will win? Contains Amourshipping and Poffleshipping! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, NGM2014 here!

I am so sorry that my story 'Happy birthday Serena' has had no recent updates. I intended to have it finished around my birthday (30th August) but its been so long, we are coming into Christmas time! So to make up for it, I have a new story here, and to really please you guys, its a collab! Bossman123 will be writing you guys some chapters as well as me so after this story, go and check out his stories (I really enjoy them!). We are taking turns writing chapters so this one is by me and the next one will be done by him. Hopefully, we can get the story to flow as this is quite a difficult collab to do. By the way, the plot was in fact his idea so all credit for the awesome plot goes to him. I came up with the name (-_- not really an achievement but oh well) so I guess that is owned by me. Anyway, let's start 'Dress to Impress!'

* * *

><p>Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and their pokemon partners where walking through Shalour City (NGM2014: I've decided this story is going to be like a real world but the places have the same names as the ones in the pokemon world as most of the cities in Kalos are too old fashioned and small so I thought about it taking place in the real world to make it more modern.)<p>

"How far to the pokemon centre, Clemont?" Ash asked.

"According to my calculations, we are approximately 5 minutes away from the pokemon centre and hotel." He stated. "In this city, the pokemon centre and hotel are combined so that whilst we are in our rooms relaxing, our pokemon can also relax in the pokemon centre. I also heard that the pokemon centre has a spa resort for pokemon as well."

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash said, eyes gleaming with joy.

"I don't really understand what the pokemon centre has to do with science but I totally agree!" Clemont replied.

"Oh, I think I see the pokemon centre big brother! Wow, I didn't expect it to be so big!" Bonnie replied, squeling slightly.

"Wow it really is!" Ash replied. "Hey Serena, are you ok?" Ash asked the girl, trailing slightly behind the others, but enough for Ash to notice the gap between the friends.

"Hm..oh yeah absolutely fine!" Serena replied. Inside, she knew she was not ok. Miette lived in Shalour City and was told by her the night before the final to the pokepuff contest that when she and Ash next came to Shalour City and they were not together, there was going to be competition. She was already dreading what Miette was planning to do to the two of them, either way, it would end in one broken heart and another fulfilled.

"...Bitch..." whispered to herself but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Fen?" Fennekin said, slightly shocked but also wondering what just made her swear all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Clemont said. "Are you sure you are ok over there?"

"Yeah, absolutely positively sure!"

"Well, if you say so"

"Anyway, lets get to the pokemon centre!" She called whilst running off towards the enterance.

"Hey Serena, wait up!" Bonnie called, whilst also running off, giggling.

"Come on guys, slow down!" Clemont shouted as he and Ash also ran off.

As the group sat down, Serena walked over to a large, brightly coloured poster. "Shalour City fashion show...winner receives a supply of various berries, 10,000 pokedollars and a large supply of dresses. Wow, what a prize!" she said excitedly. "I wonder when it is!"

"Two days time, 3:00pm til 9:00pm."

"Huh?" Serena said, turning around. There behind her was Miette, smiling at her.

"Do I need to repeat everything? I said TWO DAYS TIME, 3:00PM TIL 9:00PM!"

"Oh hey Miette!" Ash said, whilst approaching the two. "When did you get here?"

"Oh got here a few minutes ago actually and just happened to be stopping by. Me and Serena are entering this fashion show together!"

"Oh, I guess we can stay in Shalour for a few more days then. You can stay with us if you want, Miette." Clemont said.

"Oh that would be great. Me and Serena can prepare together then!" Miette said. "Would you mind if we come over to talk in private for a sec, Serena?"

"Oh..um...sure thing!" Serena said, whilst walking off with Miette.

"Right, we are both going to enter this. One of us is bound to win so winner gets to keep Ash as well as the prize." Miette said. "But it will of course be me, so I don't know why I'm telling you really..."

"Oh if I was you I would reconsider!" Serena answered back, fire in her eyes. "But ok, winner gets Ash!"

"Deal!" Miette replied, smiling to herself. "You can regester at the building next to here, so lets go sign up!"

"OK"

"Hello we would like to sign up for the fashion show happening here in a few days." Miette said with Serena standing next to her.

"Ok, just fill out these forms and give them back to me and the two of you will be registered!"

"Ok, sure thing!"

"Ok, forms are filled in!" Miette and Serena said, handing their forms into the lady on reception.

"Thank you so much! See you two here in two days! Good luck to you both!"

"Ok thanks!"

"Come on lets go back!"

Serena and Miette started running back to the pokemon centre.

"And remember, winner gets Ash!" they both said together.

* * *

><p>I was really happy with how this chapter came out because I worked really hard on it! BossMan123 will have the next chapter done soon and I can post it on here as another chapter once its done! I apologise how my other story 'Happy Birthday Serena!' is not done, I will try and post another chapter soon! Anyway...<p>

NGM2014 signing out to go and start the next chapter to 'Happy Birthday Serena' (DX so much to do...)


	2. Chapter 2- Update

Hey guys NGM2014 here with an update on this story. This was a collab and the plot was thought up by Bossman123. However, I have not heard anything from them since October so I have decided to continue with the story on my own. Because I have just decided this, the next chapter has not been planned so hopefully it will be up within the next month but I can't promise much at the moment. I am sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I thought I would update you with the news. So I will hopefully have written another chapter by the end of January.


End file.
